


Appearances and Personas

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Nipple Play, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prompt: social media, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: The Rokudaime rolled his cursor over the little icon and double-clicked--then promptly slammed his laptop shut.She’d sent him a naked picture.Holy shit!





	Appearances and Personas

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am dallying in another new ship for Naruto Rare Pair Bingo and it was super fun to write. This is just pure, smutty fun. I hope everyone enjoys the read.
> 
> My wonderful friend Leo Otherland beta read this one-shot. Please check [out his amazing work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/works) here.

Naruto Rare Pair Bingo Prompt: Social Media

“You can reverse-search the image to find the photographer, Kakashi-sama.” Shikamaru pointed to a brightly coloured icon on his desktop.

“Ah, drop the _sama_ please, Shikamaru.” Kakashi squinted at the screen and poked the icon with his finger.

“Laptops aren’t touch-screens like your cell phone. You need to use the mouse.”

“But the tablelet is touch-screened right?”

“You mean your tablet?”

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a growing migraine. “...I think I’m going to call it a night.” The technology boom that followed on the heels of the Fourth Great Ninja War was fantastic. Communication, medicine, science, tools -the new discoveries greatly improved lives in this era of fledgling peace.

Shikamaru shrugged and moved to gather up the documents stacked to the left of the computer screen. “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Make sure you finish reading the final draft of Bill 23. It goes to the council for approval in the morning.”

“Already taken care of.” He patted the hidden pocket of his dark flak jacket where the classified Bill 23 was tucked inside a sealed scroll. “Thanks for your hard work today, Shikamaru.” With a few final parting words and the activation of the protective wards around the Hokage’s office, both shinobi shunshined home.

The wards around the Hokage Compound lit up when he appeared in the spacious living room. Kakashi pulled off his shoes as the familiar aura rolled over his chakra and settled with a slight ebb and glow.

Kakashi just stepped from the shower when his cell phone lit up. Running the towel through his unruly, silver hair, he tapped the _BingoBook_ notification. “Hmm…” An invite from Sakura to Sarada’s second birthday party. It was a few weeks away. He should be able to clear his schedule enough to go. He selected _ interested_, grey eyes briefly skimming the website suggestions that popped up along the side. His brows raised at one in particular.

_ Icha Icha Fangasm._

“Well, this looks promising.”

* * *

It was _ glorious._

Kakashi laid sprawled across his king-sized bed sideways, cell phone held high above his face. The clock ticking close to 3:00 a.m. went unnoticed. He scrolled through the message boards, consuming content like a starving beggar. The people, the fan stories, the _ artwork! _

One particular PWP AU of _ Icha Icha Tactics _ \- that was Porn Without Point in an Alternative Universe (look at him using the internet lingo) caught his attention. In _ Another Lifetime, _ by someone under the pen name _ Kiritiful, _ Yukihime and Isamu-sama were former lovers separated by a curse that slowly drove Isamu-sama mentally insane. He binge-read eleven chapters without looking up from his phone. How the author wove the characterization and relationship dynamics into the plot was breath-taking. It was almost like Jiraiya-sensei wrote the words himself.

And oh, the _ sex scenes._

Kakashi found himself twisting onto his stomach, nursing an increasingly persistent hard-on the further into the explicit story he read. By the time he reached the end of the latest update, his skin was flushed pink. The Rokudaime let out an airy exhale, his grip tight around his phone. He read a fair amount of porn, some to the point of memorization, but none drew the physical response from him _ Another Lifetime _ had.

Something that well-written deserved recognition.

Kakashi scrolled to the bottom of the chapter and tapped the _comment _ button. A new webpage popped up on the screen, asking him to make an account before he left a review. The Rokudaime considered it for a moment, then shrugged. _ What the heck. _ He followed the screen prompts and within minutes, he was sitting on a brand new user account. His username, _ RokuDaddy, _stared up at him from the top of his screen.

Yep, that’d do nicely.

He popped open the comment box and started typing on the tiny keypad. It was a frustratingly slow process. His fingers stumbled over the little letters, misspelling words he normally had no problem with. It took almost ten minutes to type out the message, then another five to read back through, editing out the embarrassing mistakes.

_ I'm relatively new to online entertainment, but my love of the Icha Icha franchise is long-standing. I've read every book in the series multiple times. You've taken the characters I've loved since my youth and spun them into a plot that is both your own and a homage to the author's original story. It is quick-paced, but engaging in a way that keeps the reader interested without getting bogged down by the little details. You understand what makes each character unique while expanding them in new and fascinating ways. My sincerest compliments to you as an author, Kiritiful. What inspired you to create the curse Isamu-sama suffers from? Have you decided how the story will end? I look forward to your next chapter. _

Satisfied with what he wrote, Kakashi submitted the comment and promptly face-planted into his pillow for a few hours of sleep. He'd most likely regret the late-night indulgence halfway through the council meeting tomorrow. As for right now, it was an evening well spent.

With his responsibilities as Rokudaime to keep him busy, Kiritiful and _ Another Lifetime _ were put on the back burner. Downtime was a commodity he didn't often get.

Still, when the little notification of Kiritiful's response dinged on his cell phone, Kakashi found himself opening the fanfiction (as he later learned _ Another Lifetime _ was classified as) to see what was said.

_ My, aren't you the flatter, Rokudaddy~♡ Thank you very much for the delightful review. I'm always happy to find a new reader enjoying my story. ♡ I've enjoyed Jiraiya-sama's work for a long time as well. It’s a small chunk of a fantasy world rich for indulgence. ♡♡ I find the novels are a wonderful way to escape the stressors of everyday life. Sometimes our responsibilities get overwhelming, so it’s essential to have time for ourselves. I put a lot of work into developing the intercharacter dynamics, so I'm glad that caught your interest. ♡♡ Isamu-sama's curse is based on a personal experience. I'll just leave it at that. I'm not exactly sure when the next update will be. My career keeps me quite busy. It's hard to find time to write. Still, I thank you for your interest and support. ♡ _

Kakashi stared at the little hearts, trying and failing to ignore the slight flush they brought to his mask-covered cheeks. "Probably safe to assume Kiritiful is a woman."

A very confident woman it seemed.

He reread the response, divulging the minuscule information it offered him on the artist. A confident woman with a busy career and a penchant for smutty novels. Bold in her writing and sexuality, eloquent in the way she wrote. Kakashi definitely looked forward to reading more of her work.

It was a few weeks later when the notification for _ Another Lifetime _ chapter twelve lit up his phone’s screen.

The Rokudaime blazed through the rest of his paperwork that evening and shot a stunned Shikamaru a two-fingered salute as he sauntered out of the office a full hour early.

A quick supper and shower later found Kakashi sprawled across his bed in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants. He signed into _ Icha Icha Fangasm, _ opened chapter twelve of _ Another Lifetime _ and let himself get reimmersed in Kiritiful's artful writing for the better part of an hour. Just like when he finished chapter eleven, Kakashi opened the comment box and started to type.

_ So Isamu-sama's insanity was caused by a long-standing genjutsu and not an actual curse? Seems plausible civilians from a kingdom lacking shinobi would make such an assumption. Now the question is why? And how is Yukihime going to dispel it?  
_

Kakashi paused halfway through the comment in thought. Kiritiful had him squarely invested in the plot of her story, just as Jiraiya always managed. He read the _ Icha Icha _ series for the plot as much as the porn. Seems the old sannin unknowingly cultivated an excellent spiritual successor in Kiritiful.

_ I can officially say you have me hooked on your story. I've never finished paperwork so fast in my life. All so I could get home to read the chapter update. I don't know how you do it, but I can't wait for the next update. _

As before, Kakashi tucked the story to the back of his mind and focused on his duties as Rokudaime Hokage and honorary grandpa to Team 7’s newest additions. Sarada was a much quieter toddler than Boruto, though the blond was every bit as personable and cheerful as his father.

He was seated behind the Hokage desk with Sarada sleeping in his lap when a familiar dig rang through the office. Looking up from the document he was reading over, Kakashi reached for his phone on impulse.

Huh.

The author responded to his comment again. Out of curiosity, he skimmed through the other messages. It seemed Kiritiful replied to her readers sporadically, most likely due to the busy professional life she mentioned previously. Kakashi related a little too well.

_ The question as to why a genjutsu and what Yukihime plans to do about it is going to have to wait a chapter or two. No spoilers, even for a fellow long-term Icha Icha fan. ♡♡ You're going to have to be patient, RokuDaddy. Think you can do that for me? ♡ I know it will be hard, considering you’re 'hooked' on my story. I assure you, it will be worth the wait. You can pass the time working on that paperwork you mentioned. Don’t let it get away from you darling. ♡♡ Women like a hard-working man. ♡♡♡ _

Kakashi stared at his phone. He reread the reply once, twice, thrice. Each time heat coiled a little tighter inside his stomach. He shifted Sarada to his shoulder, his pants had become uncomfortably tight. He let out an airy chuckle and ran a hand through his unruly silver hair.

Kiritiful was flirting with him.

_ Holy shit.  
_

There’s no way he couldn’t respond to that.

_ I might be able to bear the wait with the right incentive, Kiritful. My paperwork isn't the only thing I'm not letting get away from me. Your creativity has sparked an interest I thought long since burnt to a simmer. You need to take responsibility before this little flame becomes a raging inferno.  
_

Kakashi submitted the reply before he gave himself time to rethink his actions. Well, there it was, out there in the world. The Rokudaime was 95% sure he'd read her intentions correctly. Now all he could do was wait and hope he didn't get his account blocked.

That would be a crying shame.

The notification lit up his phone in less than an hour. He opened the webpage with bated breath, grey eyes widening slightly in surprise when it loaded.

Kiritiful’s response was her email address.

* * *

He sat on it for several days, weighed the pros and cons. He was the Hokage, his duty to Konoha came first and foremost. If an online dalliance went viral, it could harm the village's reputation. With Konohagakure spearheading the shaky peace between the five major villages, could he take the chance? He knew next to nothing about this woman. She could be anywhere, of any age, any nationality.

It was a risk.

_ A very big risk.  
_

Kakashi went over their brief exchange with a fine-tooth comb, deriving what inferences he could from her words. A flirty, confident woman. Most likely a former or current shinobi, in a position of high standing similar to his own. The genjutsu from the story correlating to a personal experience and her busy career garnered that conclusion. Kiritiful mostly likely referred to the Infinite Tsukuyomi from the Fourth Shinobi World War.

It was an experience he didn't share.

Perhaps that's what gave him the final push. A fellow veteran, a survivor, a kinship to someone with a silver-tongue and sexually charged confidence. Kakashi wanted to know more about her.

He stretched his legs out beneath his kotatsu, relieving the pressure on an old injury from his childhood. The ache lessened once the tendons relaxed.

As a precaution, he had Shikamaru help him make an email address for personal use. The Nara genius cast him a knowing look but acquiesced without a word. Now Kakashi sat with this new email opened on his laptop, staring at the blank message box. He'd already typed her email address into the recipient slot and his username _ RokuDaddy _ as the topic.

Now, he just had to write the damn email. Cracking his knuckles, Kakashi set his fingers to the keyboard.

_ Hi :) _

Kakashi slammed his head onto the kotatsu with a groan. Really? _ That _ was the best he could come up with after making her wait almost a week? Whatever. She hadn't stopped responding yet, so she must be interested.

He hit send.

Her reply came back a few minutes later.

_ Why, RokuDaddy, did nerves get to you darling? ♡ I was starting to think I would never get a reply. Are you always this late to the party? It's not polite to keep a girl waiting you know. ♡♡ You told me to take responsibility for that fire. You must be burning up by now. Is this a good enough incentive? ♡♡ _

There was a file attached to the email.

Kakashi's brows knitted together. Shikamaru showed him how to open an attachment. He just… clicked on it right? The Rokudaime rolled his cursor over the little icon and double-clicked-

-then promptly slammed his laptop shut.

She’d sent him a naked picture.

_ Holy shit!  
_

Kakashi's heart pounded in his ears, a familiar heat coiling tightly through his stomach that went right to his groin. "Well, fuck." He slowly pushed his laptop open, waiting for the screen to reload. His breath caught in his throat the moment her picture reappeared. 

_ Incentive indeed. _

It was a top-down selfie shot that left nothing to the imagination. Pale skin with only the faintest of scars stared back at him. He had enough marks like that to note several were made by kunai or shuriken. It seemed Kiritiful was most definitely a kunoichi at some point. One skilled enough to survive a life-threatening blow (as noted by a scar close to her heart). It drew his eyes right to her full, bare breasts. Pink nipples seemed to accentuate her skin. His eyes slid lower, taking in the flat stomach and top curve of her hips. A shock of deep red curls nestled between her muscular thighs and her legs-

_ Oh, those legs! _

They seemed to go on for _ days and days.  
_

The shot cut off above her collarbone, just enough to tease but keep her identity anonymous. _ Look underneath the underneath. _ A kunoichi with a high position, who was currently still active, or who’s position still held importance after retirement.

Interesting.

Also, it was very rude to keep a lady waiting.

With his phone in hand, Kakashi sauntered off to the bathroom. He pulled his uniform off and tossed it into the hamper by the door. He stood before his full-length mirror, butt naked and sporting a hard-on that would put a teenager to shame.

All her fault.

That little minx knew exactly what she was doing when she sent that picture to him.

_ It was so on. _

Kakashi fiddled with the camera on his phone, tilting the angle until he got a similar shot to the one she sent him. The technology was different, but photography he knew. He dimmed the lighting just enough to make slight shadows across his muscles. He'd maintained a lean, muscular physique despite the peaceful era. A shinobi was always prepared after all.

He took a few different shots before he captured one he was satisfied with. Leaning back against the bathroom wall, he opened his email app and fired the photograph off to her while still naked.

_ More than an adequate incentive. Here's a reward for all your effort, Kiritiful. You can call me Sukea by the way.  
_

With a shit-eating grin, Kakashi turned both his cell phone and laptop off. She could stew on that for the night. Kakashi had a little _ problem _ to take care of anyway, courtesy of one impish fanfiction writer.

* * *

And so their naughty little game carried on as the weeks slid by. After several raunchy emails, Kiritiful, -No Teru, she told him to call her _Teru-_ suggested moving their conversations to an app called _KunaiKorner._

Shikamaru gave him an unimpressed look when Kakashi asked how to use it. “Kakashi-sama, do you realize this is an app for _ adult correspondence_?”

“Mah, Shikamaru, speaking from experience?” The Rokudaime leaned across his desk, chin propped on his upturned palm. He wiggled his eyebrows at the young jounin. “I hear KunaiKorner has some great reviews from Suna. How’s Termari’s visit with Gaara and Kankuro going?”

Kakashi was sure his assistant went red right to the very tip of his ponytail. Shikamaru never made another comment on his app choices though. He counted that as a win.

The app notification dinged while he was reading the itinerary for the upcoming Five Kage Summit. Kakashi’s grey eyes shifted from the half read document to his phone, then back again. Excitement bubbled up inside him. What was the use of maintaining this hard-won peace if he didn’t live a little?

Kakashi grabbed his phone.

**Teru-chan**

_ Hope you’re having a wonderful day, _

_ Sukea-koi. Our conversation last night _

_was a real… eye opener. ♡_

An eye opener indeed, in the sense he hadn’t known legs that shapely could bend so flexibly. The photograph may or may not currently be his phone’s screen saver.

** Sukea-koi**

_ Mah, an old dog can always learn _

_ some new tricks, especially from _

_ such an eager sensei. _

**Teru-chan**

_ I aim to please. I will have chapter thirteen up _

_ in a few days. I hope you’ll continue to support _

_ my story as you have me, darling. ♡ _

**Sukea-koi**

_ You know I will. _

**Teru-chan**

_ You spoil me. _

**Sukea-koi**

_ As you said, aim to please. I will be offline for _

_ a while next week. I have a business meeting _

_ that needs my full attention. As fun as this is, _

_ I can’t afford a distraction during work. _

**Teru-chan**

_ What a coincidence, I have a similar engagement. _

_ Hazards of the profession. Make sure to check _

_ your email before you go to bed though. Maybe I’ll _

_ send you a goodnight present to help you get _

_ through our time apart. ♡♡♡_

Kakashi cursed silently and shifted in his chair. His cock twitched in anticipation at what she’d come up with next. Teru was something else. He’d never met a woman who could bring him to his knees quite like she could.

**Sukea-koi**

_ That gives me something to look forward to.  
_

* * *

Kakashi flopped onto the bed in the Hokage’s suite at the Summit. After three days of deliberation, they were finally making some progress. Onoki and A were too damn stubborn for their own good. Thank the Shodai Gaara had a logical mind and Mei listened to reason. She helped strong-arm A more than once during the long hours they spent cramped in the conference hall.

The Rokudaime rolled onto his back and tossed the Hokage hat atop the kotatsu. The blasted robe quickly followed, along with his shinobi sandals, hitai-ate, weapons holster and custom flak jacket. Now bared to his standard navy pants and shirt with attached mask, Kakashi pulled his phone out of the bedside table and turned it on.

The phone took a minute to load and then, _ ah yes. _ There it was, a message from Teru.

Kakashi sighed, held the phone up above him and tapped the notification. It wasn't so much a message as just an attachment. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and opened it without hesitation.

The photograph stunned Kakashi, but not for the usual reason. It was a mirror shot of Teru naked with her phone over her face. Nothing new. They both kept their faces covered for privacy and safety. She looked as beautiful as ever; auburn hair twisted into a messy bun atop her head, skin flushed pink and glistening from a recent shower. The same curvaceous, stunningly beautiful body he'd spent the last three months appreciating.

No, that wasn't what shook him to his core. It was the bathroom behind her.

He _ knew _ that room.

He had the same damn one just off to the right of his Hokage’s suite. Because _ all _ the Kages’ suites at the Summit looked the same. And just like that, the pieces clicked into place.

_ Look underneath the underneath. _

A skilled kunoichi in a high position of influence, who lived through several life-threatening situations and the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Mei **Teru**mi.

He was swapping nudes with the_ Godaime Mizukage_.

No, he was frequently _ jerking off _ to naked pictures of Kirigakure’s revolutionary leader. The same terrifyingly powerful woman who staged a successful coupe, disposed of a tyrant, turned a village of murderous shinobi into a thriving populace and who could literally melt his insides with a single puff of air.

_ Fuck, _ that was hot.

Kakashi was out the door before he realized he was still barefoot. If all went well, he wouldn’t have the need for shinobi sandals in a few minutes anyway. The Mizukage’s suite was a floor above his. Kakashi grabbed the railing, vaulted himself up half a flight of stairs, passed a startled, very confused looking Darui, and onto the landing. He padded barefoot down the hall to her door and knocked.

“Coming.” Mei Terumi opened the door with her auburn hair in the same bun as the photograph he still had open on his phone. “Oh, Hokage-sama, is there something I can help you with?” Clad in nothing but a spaghetti strap, red tank top and a pair of white pyjamas flourished with little hearts, the Mizukage looked like walking sex to Kakashi.

Er, standing sex.

Damn his mind wasn’t working right.

Without a word, he handed her his phone. Mei’s slender brows knitted together. She eyed him for a moment, then swiped the screensaver. She let out a startled little cry Kakashi found too damn cute. Her mouth opened and closed several times, face quickly flushing red. “You’re Sukea?” Green eyes darted to his face and smouldered.

“I-”

Mei lunged at him so fast, Kakashi had no time to react. His back hit the wall across the hall from her door, his mask yanked down to his chin. A warm, demanding mouth covered his and forcefully parted his lips to add some tongue. The kiss muffled his startled groan, his fingers flexing at either side of her shoulders. Then she bit his bottom lip and Kakashi threw caution to the wind.

He grabbed her ass, got his first handfuls of that firm flesh, and lifted Mei right off the floor. Those muscular thighs he spent the last two months admiring, wrapped around his hips, anchoring them together. Her fingers twisted through silver locks and tugged his head to the side. He went with the motion, better fitting their mouths together. He got a sensual mewl in return.

Kakashi bounced her up to get a better hold on her legs and brought their bodies together, chest-to-chest, her thighs hugging his hips tightly. Her full breasts pressed to him firmly, drawing a heated curse she muffled with another kiss. “Inside.” She rolled her hips, catching his throbbing cock between them. Pleasure jolted through his thighs and stomach. Kakashi’d never been this aroused in his life.

He carried her inside the Mizukage’s suite. Mei caught the handle, dragging her door closed behind them. As soon as he heard the lock click into place, Kakashi spun them around. When her back hit the wall, all Mei did was laugh. She snagged his shirt hem and yanked it off in one clean motion. “Fuck, it really was you.” She trailed her fingers across the X-shade fuma-shuriken scar on his torso. “I wondered, but there was never enough information to be quite sure... “

Kakashi caught a spaghetti strap between his teeth and dragged it off her shoulder. “Likewise, the bathroom finally gave it away.”

“Of course, I never thought.” Mei snorted in disbelief, her lips busily working along his jaw and neck. She drew his earlobe between her teeth and nibbled. “Look at you Mr. Smartypants putting two-and-two together so quickly.”

Kakashi hummed and pushed his bare face into the juncture between her shoulder and neck. He nuzzled there, breathing in the mild scent of her soap and shampoo. An inferno licked inside him, buzzing pleasure along his nerve endings, just beneath his skin. He sucked a hickey onto the supple skin there and pulled her into another kiss, more drawn out but just as wantonly needy.

Her toes fit into the back of his waistband and pushed his pants down with dexterous skill most kunoichi wouldn’t _ think _ to possess. And yet Mei did. It was so damn hot! Kakashi shifted his hold on her, easing just enough space between them for her to tug his pants off his hips. His throbbing cock came free, already leaking pre-cum. Mei bit her bottom lip to stifle a groan. “Come on, Hatake. Show me what you’ve got.”

Kakashi used it for the invitation it was. Her shirt joined his on the floor. A dip of his head and one of those pink nipples was between his teeth. He bit down lightly, getting a sharp mewl and arch of her hips in return. Fuck if that sound didn't go straight to his groin. He sucked roughly, letting his tongue trail over the budding nub.

The Rokudaime's eyes flicked up to Mei's face as he switched to the other breast. Those green eyes darkened with arousal, a soft flush highlighting her high cheekbones. All those pictures did very little justice to how striking she was right now, in his arms. "L-Like what you see?" She cooed with the slightest quiver to her voice.

Kakashi squeezed her ass, the flesh moulding to accommodate his fingers. “Yes.” He enjoyed every inch of it from the first picture that made him slam the laptop shut and left him with a raging erection for _ hours. _ His tongue circled a nipple, then drew it between his teeth. He took his time on the soft mounds, sucking, licking, biting, until Mei was a panting, trembling mess in his arms.

Her fingers twisted through his hair and gave an urgent tug. “Fuck me, Hatake!” She went for his mouth again. Kakashi evaded like the skilled kage he was and bit her collarbone.

“Mah, Mah, Mei-chan, patience is a virtue.” He dropped to his knees, spread her out on the floor beneath him, all pretty auburn hair and pink-flushed skin. He hooked his fingers into her pants and eased then down her hips, inch by torturous inch.

Her face went red, though if it was from embarrassment, anger, or a combination of both, he wasn’t sure. “For the love of-! Will you stop- Oh…! Ooh fucking _ Kami…” _

Kakashi looked up from between her thighs, tongue darting across his lips to get a better taste of her. His hands cradled her hips, fingers pressed lightly into the pale flesh. There was a slightly curved, very faded scar on her inner thigh. He trailed his tongue along the entire length, lavishing the slightly pale, coarse skin. Then his lips turned inward and closed around her clitoris. Mei’s hips raised, a string of curses escaping her plump lips.

He rolled the nub between his teeth, sucking lightly. He eased two fingers inside her, using her own arousal as lubricant. She clenched around him, her soft moans filling the otherwise silent suite. She gasped each time he twisted his fingers, trembled and whimpered when he scissored them inside her. Mei’s taste, her sound, her _ everything _ was addictive. Kakashi readily partook in every tremble, every arch, every noise she offered him.

Mei’s fingers closed around his wrist, warm and insistent. That’s what finally snagged his attention from her trembling core. She shifted beneath him, pulling him up for another kiss. The Mizukage sighed against his lips, maneuvering them back until she was settled in his lap. Her legs hugged his hips, knees pressed to either side. It gave her leverage but kept them close, breast-to-chest, hip-to-hip. Mei laced their fingers together, gave a light squeeze and sank down onto him with a shuddering, soft moan.

Kakashi’s hands went to her ass and hips, rubbing between the powerful muscles and supple flesh, then dug in with a groan. She clenched around him, hot and _ oh so wet. _ Gritting his teeth, he raised his hips to meet her downward motion, and struck deep. By the time she was fully seated in his lap, they were both shaking and breathing hard. “...Holy shit.”

Mei laughed airily, her lips stringing a line of kisses from one collarbone to the other. She rocked her hips, letting his cock’s last inch sink slowly inside her. Kakashi traced her spine with his fingers, up and down memorizing the soft skin. He kissed her shoulder, her neck and the top swell of both breasts. Heat coiled inside him, heady and all-consuming, centred at their apex.

Then, Mei lifted off him and dropped down precise, controlled.

Kakashi saw stars.

She leaned into him, making Kakashi drop his weight back onto his hands. It put him off balance just enough to be at her mercy.

Mei wanted control.

_ She got it. _

No complaints from the Rokudaime Hokage beneath her.

Watching Mei move was better than the _ Icha Icha _ the movie. A few strands of auburn hair came free from her bun, framing and sticking to her face with perspiration. Her skin glistened, almost seemed to glow each time she lifted off him. Her inner walls dragged along his cock and caught Kakashi’s breath in his throat.

His legs bent at the knee, giving her a handhold as she bounced in his lap. Her hips rolled and rocked, grinding down until their hips pressed flush together. Kakashi lifted to meet her thrusts, keeping pace with each jarring movement. He shuddered, the pleasure ebbing slowly through every nerve ending. It seemed to curl right to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Dropping to his back, Kakashi held his hands up, fingers splayed wide. Mei took hold. Slender fingers laced through his calloused ones and held firm. Kakashi took her weight, became her anchor, her support. Mei lifted onto her knees with her bottom lip bit firmly between her teeth. They came together with mounting fervour, moans mingling with each press and pull of their bodies.

The pleasure twisted in Kakashi's gut, burned through him like the heated inferno he'd once teased her about in their correspondence. Only this time, he really was on fire and she was the flint, fuel and air that kept him ignited._ "Mei." _He ground out her name, hands tightening around hers. "Fuck-!”

She cut him off with a kiss. Teeth clashed in the desperation, drawing a guttural moan from deep in his throat. She released his hands and braced herself against his stomach. He could feel it in her body, the jerk of her hips. She was just as close to falling apart as he was.

With a hard yank, Kakashi pulled her forward and rolled them over. Arching into him, Mei’s muscular legs wrapped around his hips, one heel booting him in the ass. _ Move. _The little kick seemed to say. The Rokudaime bit her shoulder in retaliation. Groaning, Kakashi sank deep inside her. Mei threw her head back against the floor, hips rocking into each thrust. She gasped, each breath short and raspy. Her nails dug into his forearm, a shudder, then a moan slipping past her lips. “Kakashi!”

He slipped a hand between their bodies, fingers brushing over her clit. That’s all it took. Mei clenched around him with a gasp, back arching beautifully beneath him as she hit her release. Kakashi followed quickly behind, the pleasurable heat coiling tightly through his lower stomach and thighs, then seeming to explode through him like a thousand fireworks going off at once.

They collapsed onto the floor together with his cock and seed inside her, limbs tangled and breathing laboured. Kakashi’s heart pounded in his ears as he slowly came down from the mind-shattering high. Small jolts of pleasure continued to course through him. With shaking fingers, he brushed Mei’s thick bangs back from her face. “You okay?”

She looked up at him through half-lidded, green eyes, an airy chuckle rolling off plump lips. “A-Am I okay?” She turned her head enough to kiss his palm. “Hell yes, though I was not planning to get laid at the Summit.”

“Mah, mah…” Kakashi shifted his weight onto his elbows, unable to stop the flush from filling his cheeks. “You’re the one who jumped me, _ Teru-chan."_

“And I’ll do it again.” Her legs tightened around his waist, hips rocking against him in invitation. “Well, RokuDaddy-” she kissed Kakashi’s nose, “Sukea-koi-” his cheeks, “Kakashi Hatake-” and finally his mouth. “Think you can handle another round?”

“Mah, I think I’ll manage fine.”


End file.
